Puppet Clown Also Needs Love
by minexeu
Summary: sequel dari Pranked Heart . sucks at summary .


Puppet Clown Also Needs Love

Title : Puppet Clown Also Needs Love (Sequel Falling In Love Is Hurts)

Author : minex-eu

Rating : T

Genre : A Bit Angst , Romance , Happy Ending

Cast : snk characters

Sudah 3 tahun sejak Rivaille pergi dari Scouting Legion . Walaupun semua di Scouting Legion terasa normal , tetap saja mereka masih mengingat sosok Rivaille , dan mereka merindukan lelaki pendek tsundere itu .

Dan Eren lah yang paling merasakan rindu .

Beberapa kali Eren berusaha mencari Rivaille , tetapi nihil . Rivaille seperti hilang ditelan bumi . Rivaille seolah menghindarinya , dan menghindari Scouting Legion . Rivaille seolah tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya kembali .

Eren benar-benar kehilangan . Berpacaran dengan Mikasa tidak membuatnya senang , dan akhirnya menyerahkan Mikasa kepada Jean . Eren hanya ingin Rivaillenya , ya . Rivaillenya , kembali .

Rivaille tidak sadar dirinya sudah meninggalkan Scouting Legion selama 3 tahun . Semua terasa begitu lama , dan Rivaille mengira ia baru 1 bulan meninggalkan Scouting Legion . Rivaille merindukan Scouting Legion , dan Eren . Rivaille selalu bertanya-tanya soal keadaan bocah itu . Dan Rivaille sadar , bahwa didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam , masih terdapat perasaan yang sama , yaitu cinta , hanya untuk Eren Jaeger .

Rivaille akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Scouting Legion . Soal tokonya (ayahnya sudah meninggal) , ia bisa mempercayai beberapa karyawan disana . Dan pada suatu hari di musim gugur , Rivaille pergi ke Scouting Legion .

Eren seperti melihat siluet seseorang yang mirip Rivaille sedang berusaha berjalan melewati daun-daun yang berjatuhan begitu banyak . Eren tidak yakin itu Rivaille , kemudian memutuskan untuk menemui Armin , karena ia yakin , yang ia lihat hanyalah halusinasi Rivaille , Rivaille tidak mungkin kembali .

Dan saat semua orang di Scouting Legion dikumpulkan dilapangan , Eren akhirnya yakin bahwa seseorang yang ia lihat tadi , memang benar-benar Rivaille . Rivaillenya telah kembali .

Rivaille hanya mengawasi kegiatan di Scouting Legion , dan Erwin berusaha membujuk Rivaille untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari Scouting Legion . Rivaille hanya terdiam , dan mengendikkan bahunya , masih mempertimbangkan bujukan Erwin saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Eren yang terlihat bahagia melihat Rivaille . Dan Rivaille menghela nafas . Satu keberuntunganmu sudah hilang , Rivaille .

Rivaille akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Scouting Legion , dan menutup tokonya . Saat ia ingin kembali ke toko , ia berpapasan dengan Eren . Suasana hening tiba-tiba melanda , dan Eren akhirnya memecahkan keheningan .

" Uhm… Hai,Rivaille . "

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Rivaille . Rivaille benar-benar membatu , tidak tahu harus bicara apa . Ia baru ingat akan tujuannya menutup toko , dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Eren kaget sambil berlari keluar .

" Hai juga , Ere- , Jaeger maksudku . "

Rivaille memanggilnya dengan Jaeger , bukan Eren .

' Mungkin Rivaille memang sudah melupakan aku '

Rivaille kembali menghela nafasnya . Sudah dua keberuntungannya hilang . Disaat dirinya ingin menghindari sosok Eren , ia malah bertemu Eren . Dan sekarang , mereka bertemu lagi , kali ini Eren yang menemuinya dengan mengunjungi kamar Rivaille yang seperti biasa , selalu rapi .

" Maaf . "

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Eren ketika Eren tiba-tiba memeluk Rivaille .

" Maaf… Untuk ? "

" Perbuatanku 3 tahun lalu . Maaf . Aku menyesal . "

" Tidak apa-apa , lagipula sudah aku maafkan . Sudah kan ? Aku masih ingin membereskan kamarku , kalau tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi , silahkan keluar dari kamarku , Jaeger . "

" Kenapa memanggilku Jaeger ? "

" Memangnya kenapa ? Bukannya aku juga memanggilmu Jaeger sebelumnya ? "

" Panggil aku Eren , seperti saat kita masih bersama . "

" Dan sekarang kita sudah tidak bersama Jaeger . Kenapa aku harus memanggil namamu ? Lagipula , kita tidak dekat . "

" Kalau aku memintamu jadi pacarku kembali , bagaimana ? "

" Itu omong kosong , Jaeger . Kamu hanyalah seorang bocah menyebalkan yang tidak tau apa bedanya cinta dan nafsu . "

" Aku bukan bocah , aku sudah dewasa , dan aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi , Rivaille . Setelah kamu pergi , aku benar-benar kehilangan . Aku terus mencoba mencarimu , tetapi kamu seperti hilang ditelan bumi , Rivaille . Ape lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku ternyata jatuh cinta kepadamu , Rivaille ? "

" Bullshit , Jaeger . Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku . Aku hanya pelampiasan , aku hanya barang taruhan yang tidak penting . "

" Aku akui waktu itu aku salah , Rivaille . Aku yang salah karena aku mau saja saat Jean menjadikanmu taruhan . Aku yang salah karena aku mempermainkanmu . Bahkan setelah aku mendapatkan Mikasa , tidak ada rasa senang yang aku dapatkan sama sekali . Aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu , Rivaille . "

" Jadi ? Apa sebenarnya inti dari bullshits yang kamu katakan kepadaku ? "

" Aku ingin kamu memberikan aku kesempatan kedua , untuk mengulang semuanya . "

Rivaille terdiam dan membalas pelukan Eren dengan erat , mengangukkan kepalanya pelan . Malam itu , Rivaille tidur dengan Eren , dan berpelukan sepanjang malam .

Rivaille menjalani hari-harinya sebagai heichou dengan berbagai hal aneh yang dilakukan Eren . Seperti menggodanya saat Rivaille sedang naik kuda , memeluk Rivaille saat Rivaille sedang bicara dengan anggota Scouting Legion lainnya , dan mengikuti Rivaille kemanapun Rivaille berada . Rivaille sendiri tidak keberatan , karena ia diam-diam menyukai kelakuan Eren . Suatu hari dimusim semi , Eren melamar Rivaille dan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan matahari bersinar cerah . Rivaille menganguk , dan Eren menggendong Rivaille a la bridal style dan mencium Rivaille lembut .

" Kamu mau menikah dimana ? Kapan ? Berapa jumlah tamunya ? Bagaimana dekorasinya ? Dan kamu mau berapa anak ? 2 ? 4 ? 5 ? Atau mau 10 ? 20 ? Akan kubuat begitu kita sampai diranjang kita sehabis menikah nanti . "

Dan Eren terpaksa berjalan sedikit tertatih karena Rivaille menendangnya sekuat tenaga , tepat ditulang betisnya .

Hell-O ! Minex lebih suka pake Rivaille dan Jaeger , jadi jangan tanya-tanya lagi soal itu ke Minex ya kawan-kawan ^~~~~~~^ . Minex yakin , ini ff ga begitu memuaskan kalian . Pendek dan klimaksnya agak maksa T_T maaf , ini Minex capek ngetik dan suntuk liatnya , padahal ide untuk cerita ini masih mengalir banyak dikepala Minex . Minex salut sumpah , bikin 1k+ aja udah ogah-ogahan gini , eh ada yang bikin oneshot 11k+ seinget Minex OAO . Lain kali , Minex akan bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi dari ini . Review , please? :))))))))))))))))


End file.
